Knuckles Clan
The Knuckles Tribe The Old Knuckles were a Tribe of Echidnas that existed in mass numbers many years ago, normally, they are thought to be Extinct with Knuckles the Echidna being the last of their kind, however due to the current residence of their remaining members they have either mutated or evolved and Formed into masses of Ugandan Knuckles. History The Knuckles Clan, was a tribe of Echidnas that lived thousands of years ago. They one time got involved in a devastating war, and their violent attempts to gain greater power led to their annihilation by Chaos. During their time, the Knuckles Tribe lived in a civilization that they built by the name of Albion. Until they one day decided to leave their city in search of new land. They eventually found themselves in País Misterioso. A region of Mobius that is inhabited by a tribe of mysterious Cat people known as the Felidae. The Cat People did not take kindly to the Echidna People suddenly forcing themselves into their land. This lead to a vicious war where both sides fought aggressively for their lives against the the opposing tribe. The Knuckles Clan wanted to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the Felidae. But these acts angered the Water being known as Chaos. After being enraged beyond belief, Chaos unleashed his wrath upon the Echidnas and nearly wiped out every last one of them and destroyed their civilizations until Tikal used the Chaos Emeralds to seal both Chaos and Herself within the Black Emerald. This technically means the Cat People won the war, But they were not the ones who defeated the Knuckles Tribe. To this day, The Knuckles Tribe are thought to be extinct. Even Knuckles The Echidna himself believes he is the last of his kind. (for more information on the Knuckles Clan, click Here) Leaving the Archie Comics Canon, Entering the Ugandan Knuckles Canon Keep in mind the following is only Canon to the Ugandan Knuckles universe and is NOT canon to the Archie Comics universe. After the wrath of Chaos, nearly all the Echidna people were basically killed. So many were killed that the entire nation was presumed to be extinct. With Knuckles the Echidna being the only exception. However the truth is that there was a very small amount of Echidnas that were just barely able to escape the wrath of Chaos. They were said to have fled from their homelands and lived in exile, completely isolated from the world. During this isolation they spent the majority of their time building up their intellect and improving their technology. They were able to almost keep their species alive for a few more generations. However Disaster struck when one day they ran out of Females. The other women echidna all gave birth to boys. With only one fertile female left and with the few resources they had at the time, they new that they had to insure her safety. Mobius was not an ideal place to hide in a situation like this as they did not know about Chaos' imprisonment and thought he was still looking for them to finish the rest of their people off. They used the new technological advances combined with help from the Master Emerald to construct a transportation device that would send the young female Echidna and her Spouse to another world where Chaos would not be able to harm them. After being sent into space they eventually crashed on Earth in the area that would in the future become the country of Uganda. The young Female and Male echidnas struggled to keep themselves alive, and now that the female was pregnant with the next generation. To make matters worse, the couple fell ill with Ebola. Which was a disease that does not exist on Mobius. The husband soon died from the disease. But the Female Echidna vowed to live long enough until she gave birth. Weeks later of struggling to stay alive, the female finally went into labor, The pain and suffering was unbearable as her body was being eaten alive by Ebola while she had to give birth to her babies. One by one she pushed out 4 baby Echidnas. Due to her being malnourished and suffering from Ebola her babies were very deformed and small. Surprisingly though, they seemed to be in perfect health. Strong, Unaffected by the harsh conditions. The 4 crawled over to their mother, blood was dripping from her eyes and mouth as the Ebola overwhelmed her. She looked at her misshapen babies, but saw them as the most beautiful things she had ever seen. under her last dieing breath, she told her children that they must survive and spread their civilization. On that note she died, and the 4 small Echidnas wondered off into the thick jungles of the land that will later be named Uganda. Ugandan Knuckles Tribe The Ugandan Knuckles were the result of the 4 babies. Over the years they have kept their promise to their now deceased mother and expanded their tribe. Eventually the stories of their origin faded into nothingness as the Generations went by. Over time the Ugandan Knuckles have completely forgotten about their past, thus creating brand new customs and traditions, leading up to the start of De Wae. and a need for a Queen. Eventually this turned into the vast Ugandan Knuckles Tribe that we all know today. Additional Info The Old Knuckles Clan was first introduced into the Sonic Series in Sonic Adventure 1 and then later featured in the Archie Comics. While Knuckles knows about the existence of the Ugandan Knuckles, he does not know that they are part of his family tree. Likewise the Ugandan Knuckles do not know this either. The past leader of the Knuckles Clan, Pachacamac, was the main cause of their downfall due to becoming power hungry and war driven. Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Species Category:On extinction Category:Warrior Category:Past